


When Crowley Meets Lily

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Crowley has a Soft Center, Family Fluff, M/M, Nephilim, The parental bonding period is unsurprisingly short for Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: His angel took a powder for a bit. Crowley's just getting around to wondering what the heaven, hell, and purgatory's going on when he finally gets a call to swing by....
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	When Crowley Meets Lily

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to commit Good Omens fluff since the first of the four times I watched it through. I know I won't get around to anything longer, so I humbly offer up a ficlet - Crowley's post-almost-Apocalypse world getting turned upside down.

“Nephilim?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, darling…” Aziraphale’s voice was gently chiding. “Nephilim.”

They were standing in the currently closed-for-the-day book shop; Crowley barely in the doorway, a little put off at it being the first time Azi had seen fit to invite him around in weeks. Months, really, now that he thought about it.

Time did fly, though; and neither of them had been overly clingy, now that they seemed to have so much of it ahead of them.

There were many things about the library that felt reassuringly pleasant and familiar after this time apart: The last hints of the sunset flowing through the windows and the atrium; a table set with cheese and grapes, and an open bottle of old port awaiting them; Vivaldi playing in the background.

Not so reassuring was the infant in his angel’s arms, perched lightly on his left hip. She was all long golden locks with a touch of fire in them, huge and brilliant green eyes assessing him, a thumb planted firmly in her bow-shaped mouth. Her other tiny, lightly tanned hand was playing idly with the collar of Aziraphale’s coat as he held her be-robed body like a very familiar, comfortable weight.

Like the little bastard was his very own. Apparently, Showing her off at him like she’d personally hung the damn moon.

“The two of you are a gender-swapped painting of The Madonna and Child,” Crowley tried to growl it out in a way that suggested his deep, deep level of annoyance, but even to his own ears it came out a touch… fond.“What in the home office is going on?”

“I should think it’d be fairly obvious,” Azi’s tone, for his part, took on a touch of hurt. “At least…I thought it would be.”

As if on sensing the tension, the infant shifted in its papa’s arms; she climbed a few inches to betterwrap herself around him, head falling to his shoulder, and suddenly two slender, grey wings were emerging from seams in her gown, fluttering lightly in the air behind her.

“Are you… _cheating_ on me, angel? With a _human_?”

It seemed to Crowley that if either of them was going to be the cheating type, it should be _him_ and yet….wouldn’t that be the way? Wasn’t Azi always surprising him, even after these seventy years together post _Apocalypse Averted._

“Don’t be ri _dic_ ulous,” Aziraphale turned his whole self, angling the baby more toward Crowley. “Look closely, will you?”

He did; stepping forward and dipping in to lock gazes with it.

The baby seemed, if anything, more amused by this development than scared; she stopped sucking her thumb and reached out for the sun glasses on his face as if she had every right to grab them and wave them around as she was now doing.

In her joy and fascination with her toy, her pupils shot wide— into tall, thin diamonds.

“Lucifer and Krampuson a birthday cake…” Crowley breathed it out low. “Angel… is she mine, too?”

“Of course she is.”

“Give her here.”

“Gentle, Crowley… gen…tle.”

“Please. As if I haven’t raised one child very efficiently already. Why did you…. _how_ did you manage to hide this from me?”

“Well it’s not like we spend every waking moment together. I thought a few months apart…you’d barely notice the separation and I’d spare you the drama. It’s not a particularly… _pleasant_ or easy process.”

Crowley felt himself tossing Azi a look of ‘well, thanks for that, then.’ A part of him felt bad for really meaning it, too. But there was comfort in being able to be so honest.

“She looks almost like a toddler, though. Already. Doesn’t she?”

“She _is_ growing terribly fast,” Azi sounded more sad than concerned. “I fear we’d best enjoy every bit of the baby phase while it lasts.”

“Look at you,”Crowley appraised the bundle now in his own arms. “You’re gonna be trouble, aren’t you?”

It had been one thing to care for Warlock; they’d been on a mission, and it was as much about the mission as the kid. But this? Crowley took it all in: the blending of the two of them in her tiny face, her silvery grey wings with random downy black feathers, and the sweetly sinister twist to her inquiring smile.

“I will destroy anyone or anything that so much as _tries_ to hurt you, my Lily,” Crowley promised. “I will decimate them.”

“Lily is it, then?” He heard Azi ask, his voice deep and heavy with happy surprise.

“I will maim anyone who so much as wounds your _feelings._ ”

“ _Crowley._ ”

“Too much?” He asked it over her head, laying a cheek against her mop of curls.“Perhaps a little overboard?”

“A tad,” Aziraphale said. “But also every bit what I expected, my darling.”


End file.
